


Unexpected Visitor

by Puppetxy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetxy/pseuds/Puppetxy
Summary: An AU where while Spinel waits in Pink Diamond's garden, an unexpected visitor comes to find her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Unexpected Visitor

And so, Spinel continued waiting. She stood there, forcing to keep a cheerful smile. It was fake, but she knew Pink Diamond would enjoy seeing her smile so brightly when she came back. She was taking an awful long time to show up again, but the pink gem knew she would show up again, and the two would continue playing together. Maybe they could start talking about how Pink Diamond now has own planet. That would be surely excited. Well, Spinel did come up with so many things they could talk about, and she even came up with a new game they could do to freshen things up a bit in the garden. While Spinel was getting a little impatient, she still stayed in her place, desperately wanting to win this game Pink Diamond came up with.

I'll have to tell her how I think about this game when she shows up again! Spinel thought.

Spinel continued to wait. And she waited and waited. Faking the smile she had started to hurt. Pink Diamond always came back to the garden even if she was running a little late. The pink gem knew this. Pink Diamond couldn't have left her! Could she? Pink Diamond was her best friend. Best friends didn't abandon each other. Spinel still stood there, her cheerful smile slightly fading away.

Suddenly, a bright beam came down onto the warp. Spinel gasped, thinking it was Pink Diamond. Spinel was about to take a step forward, forgetting about the game, until she realized it wasn't Pink Diamond. Spinel stood there with a neutral expression. Who was coming to the garden if it wasn't Pink Diamond? Once the light faded away and she stepped out of the warp, she was able to make out who the gem was. The gem wore a white dress and had long, curly pink hair. Her gem was of a quartz. A rose quartz perhaps? From what Spinel has overheard, rose quartzes were on Pink Diamond's side.

The rose quartz looked around. Her face had a somewhat worried expression. Her eyes then landed on Spinel. Spinel flinched when the quartz started to walk up to her. Spinel kept her neutral expression and stood there, very confused. Why was this quartz looking for her? Perhaps she was lost? Spinel honestly didn't know.

"Are you... Pink Diamond's Spinel?" she questioned.

Spinel paused for a second before responding, "Yep."

"I'm Rose Quartz. I came here looking for you after I heard about you," she explained.

Spinel asked, "Why? Only my best friend, Pink Diamond, comes to the garden! We play games like-"

Rose Quartz interrupted, "I came here because of Pink Diamond."

"Really?" Spinel gasped, "Did she send you here? Does she-"

Rose Quartz took a deep breath. She then told Spinel, "No, she didn't. I came here to tell you that Pink Diamond isn't the best friend you thought she was. She... abandoned you."

"What?!"

A sorrowful look was present on Rose Quartz's face. "She's not as friendly as you think she is. She left you here to take over earth and destroy it."

"B-But why would she do that? Pink Diamond would never!" Spinel shouted, frowning.

"I guess Pink Diamond has changed... a lot," she said, looking away from the heart-shaped gem.

Tears started to fill Spinel's eyes. "I guess she really did leave me. And now she's off destroying stuff... without me! Wait, no, destroying the earth sounds bad. Ignore that. I can't believe she lied to me!"

Rose Quartz rested one of her hands on Spinel's shoulder. "You don't have to stay here. Come with me."

"B-But I was told-"

"Forget what Pink Diamond has told you! She will no longer treat you like a fool anymore. You can show her who the real fool is."

Spinel could only stare up at Rose Quartz. While Pink Diamond wasn't the one to come to her, it was Rose Quartz who did. They didn't even know each other, but here was Rose Quartz, standing with her in the garden. Rose Quartz smiled warmly as she lifted up Spinel's hand, holding it. The quartz turned around as she held onto Spinel's hand. Without any hesitation, Spinel followed, forgetting about Pink Diamond and feeling a small hatred for her former best friend. The two stepped onto the warp, and Spinel gave Rose Quartz a genuine smile. Spinel knew it has been a long time since she gave a genuine smile, but here she was, being happy in the presence of this Rose Quartz.

"Will you be my new best friend?" Spinel suddenly asked as a beam of light appeared on the warp.

"I suppose," Rose Quartz simply responded before the two left Pink Diamond's garden, teleporting somewhere else.


End file.
